Couvert Avec le Lin et le Lacet
by themelodiousmeadow
Summary: AH. Bella est battue, elle communique avec un gars en ligne. Qui est cela ? Est cela son prince charmant ? Lisez pour apprendre. Désolé mal à summeries donnez-lui s'il vous plaît un coup! Le M pour la violence l'histoire de BxE, peut-être un J
1. Prolouge

Hé chacun j'ai juste vraiment voulu donner un coup à une autre histoire. AH! Mon premier! EEEP!

Je ne possède pas de déclin du jour; [un jour le croisé être mien! Muhahahaha

Prolouge

Je ne peux pas le faire davantage. Un jour il va frapper trop durement et quelque chose va arriver. Je ne peux pas continuer à aller comme cela. Quotidien un nouveau fracas ou une contusion que je dois cacher avec un chandail ou un maquillage.

"VOUS AVEZ DIT QUE VOUS ALLIEZ ME FAIRE LE DÎNER, NE PAS LE BRÛLER LA PROSTITUÉE!" il a crié dans mon visage. J'ai craqué de mes pensées en sachant tout de suite ce qui venait. Il est arrivé et a pris le pot bouillant d'eau et l'a jeté sur moi.

L'eau se desséchait, le fait de faire peler, le dessèchement. Aucun mot ne pourrait décrire la douleur que j'ai sentie, j'ai crié.

"FAIT TAIRE!" Il a crié. Je ne pouvais pas arrêter de crier la douleur était trop, quelque part à l'arrière-plan je pourrais l'entendre les choses plusieurs fois criant comme 'fait taire' et 'être silencieux'. Les cris se sont bientôt fanés aux cris aigus et aux cris aigus rendus aux sanglots. Je ne m'arrêterais pas, je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter et je ne devrais pas m'arrêter, quelqu'un pourrait être en mesure de m'entendre.

Je sens un coup pointu au côté de ma tête. Et tout va noir.


	2. Le chapitre 1 : Vénus et Adon

HOU LA! J'ai reçu tant de préférés et alertes! Je suis arrivé autant que j'ai sur mon autre histoire qui est à la hauteur de 10 chapitres! Remerciements sooo beaucoup! Je ne possède pas de déclin du jour-

Je me suis réveillé pour me trouver sur mon lit. M'a-t-il déplacé ? Bien évidemment il vous a déplacés; il ne voudrait pas Charlie entrant sur vous évanoui de l'étage! J'ai pensé avec colère à moi. J'ai trébuché du lit et du tout petit enfant le miroir pour voir juste comment mal j'ai regardé. Je me suis déshabillé de mes vêtements pour faire mon "examen quotidien". Oui. C'est arrivé tous les jours.

Je regarde en bas et je vois des trépointes pourpres-rouges sur mes bras et abdomen. Je trouve aussi une contusion pourpre me formant sur ma joue gauche. Grand. J'ai appris si vous essayez de mettre le maquillage, il fait tout regarder la voie plus mauvaise. Vissez tout cela. Je peux juste en attribuer la responsabilité à ma gaucherie, comme toujours. Assez bientôt bien que quelqu'un remarque sans doute, avec l'intensité augmentante et combien de fois il est arrivé. Je lance sur une Culotte d'Yoga Rose, un haut de réservoir pourpre. Saisi un bar Luna et a lancé sur ma veste de Dakota BB, a enfilé mes pantoufles ugg et a entendu le fait de klaxonner. (A/N je vais mettre des liens de costume sur mon profil! Ce costume en incluant!)

Je me dirige de la porte et vois le lapin de Jacob attendre, je monte et il se faufile pour un baiser. Il mime fondamentalement me viole et je ne déplace pas mes lèvres.

"Que le fait de baiser est incorrect ?" Quand il crie j'hésite en arrière d'instinct.

"Rien. Je suis juste une petite plaie." Je dis dans un ton feutré.

"Traversez-le-vous petite chienne." Il dit, comme s'il dit quelque chose du temps. Nous conduisons à l'école, le parc dans le parking et la promenade aux amis de Jock de Jacob. Ils sont trop occupés pour parler bien que, puisqu'ils tous ont leurs langues en bas une gorge de filles. On s'attend à ce que je fasse le même. Donc je fais, je ne veux pas risquer la punition de plus. Les lèvres de Jacob sont dominantes, les miennes juste moisissent autour de son. Pendant que je tortille distraitement ma langue autour de Jacob je regarde du coin de mon oeil et vois un coup de Volvo en argent luisant en haut. Adonis sort. Je suis absolument sûr qu'il était. Il était si sacré beau, avec les yeux qui ont brillé comme les Émeraudes, les cheveux sales de bronze et ont tout à fait sculpté picote, glutes et chaque autre groupe de muscle. Il a eu l'impression qu'il me regardait fixement aussi, il a emporté mon haleine. J'ai arrêté d'embrasser Jake, donc ses lèvres faisaient tout le travail.

Il s'est retiré et m'a donné une claque à travers le visage, légèrement assez regarder playful…if vous étiez muets. J'ai haleté. Il ne m'avait jamais frappé en public, seulement quand étaient seuls. Je me suis retourné à Adonis admirablement sculpté et ai vu l'éclat de colère dans ses yeux.

"Que regardez-vous ?" Il me crie.

"N-no un Jake, seulement vous." Pour le convaincre j'ai écrasé ma bouche dans son. Je me suis retourné au Gars de cheveux de bronze et j'ai vu l'éclat de douleur dans ses yeux cette fois. Ce qui fait il doit être fait mal de. Il ne sait pas le sens de douleur. La douleur a une côte cassée et a pour jouer au tennis dans la gym. La douleur a un crâne fracturé et une Supposition que ? La possession d'une pratique de titre de boule de football dans la gym! Amusement! Il ne finit pas avoir la douleur dans ses yeux. Il ne fait pas juste.

EPOV

"Alice, Emmett! DÉPÊCHEZ-VOUS! Nous allons être en retard à l'école! Jasper et Rosalie sont déjà ici!" J'ai crié.

"Vous ne pouvez pas expédier la perfection!" Alice a crié en arrière de sa haute voix. Est monté portait un haut coulant pourpre sombre avec une strie de roses. Un cardigan rose clair, allumez le jean maigrichon et les quais de sarcelle. Bientôt Alice est venue en dansant la ville les escaliers portant le jean maigrichon déchiré blanc, un haut de sequined gris et certains surnaturels, en peluche, roses, la porte-monnaie et certains noirs et blancs guérissent. (Le lien de costume dans le profil!) Dieu ces filles se sont habillées pour l'école.

Nous sommes à la tête en bas des escaliers et du saut dans mon Volvo, avec Alice et moi dans le front et sommes Montés, Em et le Jazz tous ont fait floc dans le siège arrière. Alice et moi s'assoyons toujours ensemble, étant des jumeaux et tous. Nous sommes les seuls enfants de maman par le sang, mais Emmett, Jasper et Rosalie est toute adoptée. Jasper et Rosalie sont des jumeaux; Jasper et Alice sortent. Et Rosalie et Emmett sont ensemble aussi. Et moi ? Je suis tous par mon seul moi.

Nous arrivons à l'école et trouvons le parking complet à part un espace, je me gare et nous sortons. Nous nous tenons debout dans un cercle indolent, en observant tous les autres. C'est quand je pose des yeux sur ce qui pourrait être la plus belle fille dans le monde. Je vais appeler sa Vénus, c'est comment bel elle est. Elle dépasse avec tout le jocks et leurs filles; elle est avec un d'entre eux. Il est évidemment dans le fait d'embrasser, mais il a l'air elle est juste d'accord avec cela. C'est quand son éclat d'yeux à mon visage et s'attarde là. Elle arrête de lui faire l'attention d'autres activités. Et me regarde! Son gars a évidemment remarqué et lui donne une claque à travers le visage. Durement. Elle halète juste, comme si elle y est utilisée, mais pas dans un endroit public. Comment pourrait-il dégrader la Vénus comme ça ? "Que regardez-vous ?" Il crie. J'entends son marmonnement quelque chose comme "seulement vous" je l'ai vue l'embrasser violemment sans passion.

Je dois lui parler. Je dois la rencontrer.

BPOV

Jacob a marché moi à la classe, comme toujours et me donne un profond, passionné, possessif, le baiser avant qu'il part. Okey dokey alors. Je marche dans la biologie et trouve Adonis m'assoyant dans la chaise à côté le mien. Je dois lui parler. Je marche, AVEC DU FAIT DE FAIRE TRÉBUCHER (les enfers oui!) et je m'assois.

"Bonjour Ve-. Bonjour mon nom est Edward Cullen et votre nom est ?" Il demande, dans ce ton qui a semblé qu'il m'admire. Ridicule. Inconcevable. Je n'étais pas joli; je ne sais pas pourquoi Jake a même dérangé.

"Mon nom est Bella Swan. Soooo ….you're mon partenaire de laboratoire ?" Aussitôt que j'ai fini M. Varner a dit

"Mettez ensemble avec les gens à côté de vous! Le laboratoire fait équipe pour l'année."

"Je devine donc …" Sa sentence s'est estompé quand il m'a regardé. J'ai eu l'impression qu'une rougeur s'est approchée à pas de loup à mon visage; je me suis détourné et laisser un rideau de chute de cheveux d'acajou entre ses yeux d'émeraudes et mon visage. Je devais le connaître.

###

J'espère que vous l'avez aimé! Reconsidérez s'il vous plaît et donnez-moi la critique constructive pour vous améliorer! Les révisions sont la vie. Tous les costumes décrits sont reliés dans mon profil!


End file.
